Mission gone wrong
by writerincognito
Summary: Naruto bought something, but a fraction of a second can change things. Sasuke reacts, in an OOC way. Sasunaru OOC Sasuke&Naruto very ukish Naruto


So yeah, I'm writerincognito and I'll be your new source of entertainment. This is a yaoi story, smex 8D! Do you also smell that divine lemony scent? Yes? Perfect. Let's go on with it then :D

Warnings: men on men actions and other shocking material stuff for the homophobic people. very OOC. A not so extremely good story (my first time writing…) Naru-uke and a lot of Grammar errors, I'm doing my best without beta and since my English isn't good at all (in fact, I suck very hard in it -.-) there will most likely be mistakes.  
Double warning: seriously, my English sucks…

Pairing: -plays holy sound- Sasunaru!!

"Sasu. Please just stay a little longer and give me what I want" just woken up Naruto half yawned when he saw his totally sexy lover getting himself in his work suit, some black suit with tie looking serious and stuff. How Naruto liked men in uniforms…

"Love, you know that I also want to just lie back into bed and give us both some pleasure, but I've got the responsibility to go to work. Talking about work, why don't you just get a job for relaxing. Working two days in the week in a day-care centre. You always wanted to have children, do something you like with your spare time."

"But Sasu, then I don't have the daily time to phone sex you…"

Sasuke walked to Naruto and gave him one of his 'I love you and I'll see you later'-smiles which Naruto melted for in a mere second. Sasuke gave a light peck on Naruto's lips. But when Sasuke pulled away, Naruto captured Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth and gave him a real 'me too. See you later'-kiss.

And then Sasuke left the house, going towards his work.

After Sasuke left Naruto dozed off back into a wonderful sleep and after some time he woke up.

'_Hmm. Sasuke left an hour and a half ago. Time to get up.'_

Naruto gave a big yawn and after stretching his stiff muscles he slowly stood up out his bed. He wore a oversized tee-shirt which was Sasuke's but which he didn't wear anymore anyway. So when Naruto saw it hanging in the closet, he asked Sasuke if he could have that tee-shirt, because Naruto kind of liked it. Since then he steals Sasuke's tee-shirts, which he uses as sleeping wear. Sasuke didn't complain at all, he enjoyed watching his tee-shirt around the slender figure of his boyfriend.

After taking his tee-shirt off he folded the piece of cloth neatly and he laid it on a chair, so he could wear it tonight or maybe tomorrow or whenever they weren't going to do something.

He entered the bathroom and after having shut the door he took of his last protection for hungry eyes. He took a hold of the hem of his undees and he pulled them down with one shift movement, when the garment was between his ankles he lifted first his left foot and then the other to pull it off his slender legs.

When the water was heated up he entered the shower only to be met with a ray of water. Immediately when Naruto comes in contact with water, his whole body would relax and his mind would go on zero. His arms went slowly up and he stretched them so that his hands could touch the showerhead. It was some kind of tic that Naruto had. He loved the feeling when the water would go from the top of his fingers to the bottom of his toes. The water touches every curve, and every muscle will relax. How he loved that feeling.

After what seemed like forever for Naruto, he went out of his trance en turned the water off. He took a towel out one of the cabins and he began to dry himself.

When finished he walked out of the bathroom to the dresser and went searching for the perfect outfit for today. He choose some skinny but still a little bit baggy jeans with his white sneakers and his favourite orange shirt which had a black swirl on it. Just to say it shortly, he looked really nice.

After being dressed nicely, he headed for the kitchen and he questioned himself what to do for today, maybe Sasuke was right… Maybe he should go look for a job. It sure was relaxing to take care for the house and make clean and stuff, but he might do something else too. He felt lazy to rely on Sasuke to earn a good salary so they could have a relaxing life, it was unfair yes, but the situation was like that at the moment.

So when Naruto finished his breakfast he searched somewhere for the paper, he knew that they received it weekly but where was that thing? After some short search the paper was founded.

'_Konoha's weekly newspaper_' How original.

Flipping through the newspaper to the work advertisements, he went searching for his new job.

'_What about helping in the hospital, better not. Sakura works there and I think she's still mad. What did I do again? Oh yeah. I stole her clothes after we went to the hot springs because I forgot mine… What else could I do? Walk naked myself? And what about gardening in someone's yard. Nah, I can't even keep a cactus alive, and we're talking about a yard here. Nah, no, iell like hell I'm going to do that, what? New sexshop in Konoha, assistant needed… did we even have a sexshop in Konoha? Maybe I should take a look there and buy something. How about I quit the searching and stay in service of Sasuke. That'll be best I think_'

Naruto took his wallet, keys and mobile and he went to the shop.

The door of Konoha's local sexshop was opened by a gorgeous, beautiful and sexy blue eyed blond. His entrance first went unnoticed, but when the door finally closed a few curious eyes fell on the man.

Naruto looked in the store, it didn't look like he expected, it looked rather nice. It was clean, the owner of the shop was a normal guy and it looked like there weren't any perverts present.

He didn't know where to go so he walked up to the owner.

"Uhm… Excuse me sir. But I have a question, I didn't come with something in my mind to buy, but my boyfriend and I… you know, maybe to make things more interesting and such… do you have something "

"Mary! Someone here for you, a guy who wants to make his sexlife with his boyfriend a little bit nicer" he screamed to someone at the top of his lungs.

Naruto's head went red, from his forehead to his neck. How embarrassing. What is this for kind of service? Don't people have some privacy when coming here. Why did that shop owner scream that to his wife? Isn't this forbidden or something?

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

"Uh hi, I'm searching for something for my boyfriend and I, something which pleases us both. And something extraordinary because we have a lot of stuff already…"

"Hmm. What about some anal toys?"

"I think we've everything possible already."

"Some handcuffs, a blindfold or other things in that section?"

"Do you want to see my wrists?"

"What about some outfit."

"I think that we've found something."

The woman smiled "please follow me."

Naruto and Mary walked to the back of the shop, '_Oh my god, what? __Men__ lingerie, isn't this going a little bit too far_?'

But the woman didn't see Naruto's thinking face and walked straight to a rack of clothes. She gave Naruto a look and went searching for something. Naruto felt a little bit uncomfortable. He just stood there and he saw that people were acting suspicious. On second thought, this shop wasn't so normal as Naruto's first opinion. Behind the shelves were a few men hidden. Watching other people, and especially one guy which was smirking and goggling at Naruto like some freaking animal. The pervert.

Then Mary tapped Naruto's shoulder and he again paid attention. She gave him a smile and handed him some clothes.

It was less ordinary than he thought, it was some white top which looked like a fluffy bra and it had a transparent piece of fabric which came till his upper thighs and it split in two so his navel and below it wasn't covered but his back was. Further he wore dark transparent teddies which had a blue frilly decoration on the top. Also it had some unwalkable shoes with it with some high heels. Shoes which weren't made for walking but for showing.

"You can change into it in one of the dressing rooms, if you'd like to buy it. But please keep your underwear on."

Naruto just got an idea. "Mary, could I please try on this outfit, I'll buy it anyway but I need your help."

The shop assistant didn't understand it, but nodded anyway. A sold item is a sold item.

"And could you come into the changing room when I call you? because I feel slightly uncomfortable with those guys there and you have to help me with something" he gave a glance at one of the guys and the same guy gave him that same smirk he gave a few moments back.

Mary smiled and gave a nod and waited for Naruto's sign to come in.

Naruto went in one of the small cabins so he could change, he lifted himself in the clothes and he looked at himself in the mirror. If he may say himself, he looked like an absolutely fuckeable little uke. The fluffy bra fitted his slender chest perfectly and the transparent fabric just covered his ass. But in the front side it didn't cover his delicious parts at all. The string showed off his tan round asscheeks and in the front side it hugged his jewels. The teddies were making Naruto look cuter and he stood on his heels… rather awkward. Maybe he should practice on that. Now the teasing part may come!

Naruto called Mary and Mary shoved the changing room's curtains aside for a moment and walked in. She was very proud, to have created such an eyecandy.

Then Naruto made little steps towards his jeans and took something out of a pocket. He handed his mobile to Mary and she looked at it, the camera was on. Now she knew exactly what Naruto's plan was and she waited till his next order.

Naruto picked the little chair up that was in the small cabin and placed it in front of the mirror. He took place on it and Naruto tried to look as cute as possible . He putted his feet so far possible out of each other and he bent his knees further so they were as high as possible. A natural blush appeared on his cheeks. It was kind of embarrassing to pose in such a way for someone besides his lovely Sasuke. But he didn't mind that much… Mary was a married wife working in a sexshop, wasn't this something like the average thing?

But if there would be a man in that cabin too, Naruto wouldn't be safe anymore…

"Would you please make a picture of me now?" Naruto tried to give Mary his sexiest look, but he felt rather stupid about it. Anyway.

_click._

Mary immediately left the changing room to hide her held up nosebleed, which she held up for a long time.

Naruto stood up and walked out of the cabin, first he didn't realize that he should stay in the cabin for the perverts in the shop, but 2 seconds later, when he felt utterly watched he gave a squeak and ran back into the little cabin, almost falling on his face.

Maybe that wasn't his best idea ever.

After his almost most embarrassment moment ever –after the moment that Sasuke took pictures of Naruto in _bikini_ and placed it on Naruto's birthday-flyer all over Konoha, because of that he got the stupidest presents ever!-. He changed his clothes with the speed of light and ran to the checkout, he snatched the mobile out of Mary's hands and said a quick thanks-for-the-service, he took out his wallet, gave the money and before the owner of the shop could give back the change, he was already gone.

When Naruto was out of sight from the shop, and after checking that he wasn't being followed by some scary perverted man, he sat down on the pavement.

Naruto looked around him and recognized the street where he was in because of the small restaurant which Naruto and Sasuke loved to go to. It was two streets away from Sakura's house. Maybe he could go there and say sorry to her. A woman as Sakura could better be your friend…

But first… Naruto took his mobile out of his jeans' pocket and searched trough his pictures for _the_ picture. When he found it, he was amazed. It wasn't whorish at all, it was rather stylish. And that was absolutely good according to his plan. He clicked on send and entered Sasuke's number.

Precisely 21 seconds later he got an answer.

'_You better have your legs spread for me when I come home._

_See you in an hour xox.'_

Naruto chuckled. Sasuke must had some real problems now, maybe he'd had a mega nosebleed, or a instant hard-on? He could ask Sasuke later, but first… he stood up and walked in the direction of Sakura's house, it would be a short but meaningful sorry and then he could sprint back towards their house for Sasuke's little present.

In just a little more than a minute he arrived in front of Sakura's apartment. He took out his bunch of keys –one of those keys was of Sakura's house, which he possessed because of the bond between Sakura, Sasuke and him- and putted the key in the slot. He pushed the door open and entered.

He first took his shoes off and while doing that, he heard sounds out of the bedroom. Naruto first thought that Sakura may be doing… stuff in her bedroom but since she wasn't in a relationship he shrugged it off and walked to the bedroom's door. He knocked but without an answer, Naruto opened the door.

"!"

Naruto smashed the door close and sprinted away like a normal person would do after being scared, and being scared was an understatement.

Sai and Sakura _together_. This may leave a mental scar on his never-been-innocent mind.

When Naruto came home he was in shock. He was so not in the mood anymore for any activities, but that brought him to the next subject.

Subject Sasuke.

What was the best thing to do now? All of his brilliant plans like, how to make Sasuke drool, how to make Sasuke beg, were all gone! Just when he thought to surprise his cute and always horny lover, something like this had to happen.

What would Sasuke do when heard that Naruto isn't in the mood anymore. Maybe he should hide?

_Click._

With sarcasm thought: _'brilliant timing!'_

Just when Naruto opened the closet to hide there for his own good, he spotted Sasuke in the door opening, with a _very_, very big tent in his pants.

'_Oh please no.'_

Already gotten rid of his jacket Sasuke stood there, in his dress up shirt, tie, trousers, his tent pointing to Naruto with a smirk on that beautiful face. And then…

One eyebrow raised up.

"My lovely dobe, if I may ask, why aren't you with your legs spread on our bed with that sexy outfit on which you wore on the picture?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a apologetic look before saying: "I'm so sorry Sasuke, but I am not in the mood anymore."

Sasuke eyed Naruto like he had grown a second head. "So you are saying that you sent me the most fuckeable picture ever, and then you say that you aren't in the mood? You know Naruto, I-"

"Sakura and Sai having sex!!"

Ok, so that wasn't expected…

"I get your point Naruto… and although that it's very disgusting, they are our friends, and my erection is still here…"

Naruto shyly casted his eyes downwards, and after giving Sasuke on of his cutest smiles, he made an attempt to run to the bathroom. But unfortunately for Naruto, in a fraction of a second Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the wall. The bigger male was holding Naruto's wrists and he was pushing his body against Naruto's. His erection poking in Naruto's back.

"Where are you going, Na-ru-to-chan?"

"Well, Sasuke_-chan_, may a guy have some privacy while using the bathroom? Because I really have to go…" Naruto thought he gave a smart comeback but when he twisted around to walk away, Sasuke picked Naruto up and swung him over one shoulder like a bag of flour.

While Sasuke was carrying Naruto to the bed, he ignored the cries of: _you teme, set me down, rapist _and so on.

Naruto was kicking and squirming, but secretly, he was horny as hell, that he wasn't in the mood didn't mean that he did not enjoy it. On the contrary, Naruto was hard too.

Sasuke lay Naruto down on the soft mattress of the bed and he covered Naruto's body with his own. While rubbing up Naruto's shirt, Sasuke began to lick his neck quite aggressively, sucking the certain spot that would make Naruto go wild.

When he was lain down on the bed, Naruto tried to push Sasuke away at first, but how more that talented tongue licked his secret spots, how weaker his will got. Closing his eyes tightly and thinking back to the sight of Sai and Sakura having sex, he still felt slightly grossed out but when he felt those teeth taking hold of one earlobe, he couldn't resist anymore. And Naruto went within a few moments from an unwilling man to a willing kitten, with his legs spread for Sasuke.

Sasuke took place in between Naruto's legs so he had a better place to kiss Naruto. He open-mouthed kissed Naruto's lips, waiting for entrance. With a sigh from Naruto the pouty-shaped lips opened and Sasuke's tongue entered the cavern. It was an aggressive but a kiss still full of love. Wet noises, moans and calling of their names were the only sounds produced. While Naruto was trying his best to keep Sasuke's tongue out, Sasuke tried to get rid of their clothes. Thanks to Sasuke's Naruto-undress-skill they got both rid of their clothes. Just then Sasuke realized that Naruto was tongue-fighting him, but with a pinch on the nipple Naruto moaned hard en let Sasuke continue at his own pace.

"Naruto, I love-"

"Sasuke, I wanna 69"

"~you "

Taking the initiative Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and rolled on top of Sasuke. He came face to … dick and took the large male organ in both his hands. While licking his lips so they would become wet with saliva he pumped with both his hands the sex. Naruto took the head in between his lips, but at that same moment Sasuke gave a teasing lick to his little tight passage.

A throaty moan escaped Naruto's lips before they parted again to take hold of the cock, he bobbed his head up and down in a slow pace, making sure to have most of the cock covered with his shiny saliva. The parts which he couldn't reach received a nice wet kiss. When Sasuke's cock hit the back of Naruto's throat Naruto already tasted cum. _'He was really exited…'_

Unnoticed by Naruto one finger had already entered, but when the second one began making his way inside Naruto looked up from his job and clenched down on the intruders.

Sasuke began to become impatient en trusted his third finger along into the passage. While Naruto was trying to get a bit comfortable and to get used to the unlubed digits, Sasuke's hand already found its way into one nightstand drawer searching for that well known tube. When he found it he tossed it to Naruto who unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount of strawberry-scented lube on Sasuke's cock. He began to make the cock nice and slick as fast as possible, so they could skip the foreplay and go to the main part.

Part screwing each other's brains out.

"Sasuke, please, hurry."

Sasuke hesitated for no second longer and flipped Naruto off him on his back and he threw Naruto's legs on his shoulders. Ready to fuck.

Sasuke entered Naruto slowly at first, looking for any sign of hurt. He was in to the rim and just when he wanted to ask his angel if he could continue, that sexy dobe began moving his hips making friction.

At that moment, Sasuke snapped.

Load moans and deep grunts were the sounds heard through the whole house. Sasuke began to push his big organ in and out of his little lover, said lover screamed out of pleasure. Sasuke couldn't last for long, and when Naruto began to say his name like a prayer, he shot all of his manjuices right into Naruto, and while Sasuke drove out his orgasm Naruto came hard on both chests.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah Naruto, me too."

Sasuke, too lazy at the moment to give a fuck, took Naruto into a crushing hug and pulled the blankets over them both.

Luckily they lived far away from other people, so the next rounds wouldn't cause too many complaints.

And we all know what they did!

END :D

So, liked it, didn't like it? I did both. I'm proud of myself that I finally wrote a story (even if it was an oneshot), especially since I started with it half a year ago xD, but the point which I'm greatly disappointed about is that I had a story in my head, Naruto seducing Sasuke in that outfit-thingy, but I never used that. So maybe I'll write a sequel.

Correcting and advising me about my story and grammar and such will be greatly appreciated.

I hope you liked it.

-writerincognito.


End file.
